


Truth, Dare, and The List

by Lizzybeth_Goldwright



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: "Language", 0.5 seconds of angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bold Cyrus?, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Iris is wild, M/M, Marty has an ear peircing, So is Tj, The Kippen siblings have a kiss list, Tj wants cyrus to be on it, Truth or Dare, he and jonah should consider renting from bowie since he holds all of the extra mack braincells, its Marty's turn with the dumbass trio braincell, original charactor mentioned, sleepover, sorry if this sucks, the kippen siblings are as contravertial as always, this braincell is above average apparently, to bad tj doesn't get it more often, turns out Cyrus wants to be on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth_Goldwright/pseuds/Lizzybeth_Goldwright
Summary: Good hair crew and co. decide to have a sleepover with the whole extended family-aka. Amber, tj, iris, and marty- and they end up playing truth or dare. They all agree to play for different reasons. Buffy and Amber want blackmail, Marty is whipped for Buffy, Cyrus Jonah and Iris legitimately want to play. Tj wasn’t there to veto it yet.





	Truth, Dare, and The List

Tj was running late...again.

He was supposed to be at Buffy's house an hour ago. How can someone be so late so often. His sister always jokes about how he's "basically a running gay stereotype at this point. Get it? Your running instead of walking because you don't want to be more late than you already are." Sometimes he really hates his sister, but she has her moments. Like right now as he's running into Buffy's foyer Amber's lettig him know that they're playing truth or dare in the basement. But he does have some trouble understanding her through all of her laughter.Tj reaches the basement just in time to hear Buffy's signiure cackle-three parts chuckle one part snort and one and a half parts genuine laughter. He plopped down next to Cyrus who was smiling beautifully. "Hey babe. Soooo, what the fuck is going on?"

"Language" Everyone chuckles at Cyrus' reprimand.

"Sorry, Cy."

"It's ok." Cyrus giggles. God Tj loves his laugh. "Ok, so. We're playig truth or dare and earlier we found out Marty has an ear peircing." Tj shot Marty an incredulous look. "Yeah. Anyway its Buffy's turn now and Marty, being the idiot he is, chose dare. So now he has to wear an earring the rest of the night. Amber's gonna re-open the hole since she works at Clair's."

Tj nodded in understanding. "So that's what Amber's doing upstairs, looking for cleaning."

Jonah looked confused. "Cleaning?"

"Ya, you have to clean the earring and the ear so it doesn't get infected." Tj said sagefully. Just then Iris broke out laughing. Tj shot her a look that said don't you dare tell them because we're playing truth or dare and I could make you pay.

They all broke out laughing as Amber jumped down the last few steps. "Ok Marty, I got everything. Are you ready?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did no one else hear Tj call Cyrus babe?" Was Marty's only response.

It was dead silent while Cyrus and Tj turned beet red. "I said bud, not babe." Tj muttered out after he took a deep breath. Tj saw Amber give him a smug and disbelieving look. What he didn't see was Cyrus' very disapointed look. Cyrus stopped blushing at that.

"Whatever" Amber broke the new silence, "let's get this over with." And she moved over to Marty and got ready to peirce his ear. Marty snatched Buffy's hand just before he screeched in pain and shock. Buffy fell over laughing while the rest of them started howling with laughter. Once they calmed down Amber finished up with Marty's new (old?) peircing. It was Marty's turn now. 

"Iris. Truth or dare?" Marty asked nicely. Iris was a more distant member of this particular group so it seemed like they were going easy on her. Tj would have to change that when it got to be his turn.

"Truth." Iris responded. She was obviously still a little nervous.

"Ok." Marty pondered a question for a bit before asking. "Have you ever kissed anyone in this room?" That was a really good question. Tj new Iris and Amber have kissed on a dare before but he doubts anyone else knows that. Iris' answer suprises him. 

"Cyrus" 

Um. What. Tj always assumed Cyrus was straight but it didn't help to have his suspicions confirmed. He looked down at his feet. Oh ya, Cyrus and Iris dated for a while.

"Andi, truth or dare?" Iris asked innocently. Oh, Tj knew this was gonna be good. 

"Dare" Andi said defiantly. If only she knew. Andi realized very quickly just how devious Iris could be, because next thing they knew, Andi was jumping into Buffy's neighbor's pool in her bra and underwear. Tj knows exactly what he's gonna make Iris do when its his turn. She only gives a dare that bad if she really likes someone. He couldn't wait for his turn, hopefully he didn't have to wait that long. Andi dried off and got dressed and they all headed off to the basement.

"Amber, truth or dare." Andi asked quickly. That girl was on a mission. He hoped for Amber's sake she picked truth. That was, until Andi asked the question.

"Are you seeing anyone other than me?" Andi asked, clearly upset.

"Wait, your dating Andi too." Iris yelled. "BITCH!!" Tj did not see this coming. He felt bad for his sister but she did this to herself. Amber looked ready to cry, but it was clear she wouldn't let herself. All she could say in her defense was that neither of them were exclusive.

Tj wasn't gonna just sit by and watch his sister get punished for this. "Ok wait. Andi I'm sure you have a right to be mad but Iris you can't judge my sister whatsoever. I saw you snogging Dean the other day so just shut up."

"That's great Tj except this isn't Harry Potter and Iris isn't Ginny." Andi shot at Tj.

Tj looked from Andi to Iris to Amber. "That doesn't mean it isn't true." Tj said in a very low voice. When he looked at Iris she had her head in her hands and was about to cry. But Tj wasn't done. "Don't be so quick to blame my sister when she obviously really likes both of you and neither of you asked to be exclusive. Its not Amber's fault neither of you let her know where in the relationship you guys were at. You never said you wanted to be exclusive so she wasn't. Now does anyone else have any concerns about this 'cause if not lets just move on." If looks could kill Tj would be going to jail for murder after that. Tj move toward his sister but saw that she was moving up the stairs already. He didn't wait a second before going after her. He found Amber crying by the door with one shoe half on crying into her hands. Tj took her in his arms. She cried for a few minutes before she calmed down. When she stopped sobbing Tj started talking to her. "You never told me you had more girlfriends than me." Amber smacked the back of his head for that.

"Ya, well you've had more boyfriends than me so we're pretty even." Amber shot back.

"Ok well, I've actually only ever had one boyfriend where you had two girlfriends at the same time. Hey, why didn't you tell me about that by the way." Tj was just worried about his sister.

Amber obviously didn't want to answer the question by the way she changed the subject. "OH, so all the other guy's I've seen you 'snogging' were just clandestine hookups?" She had the "bibrow" as Tj called it, when she asked the question. But Tj wasn't letting her get away that easy.

"Wow, ok, expose me like that. But you still didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me you were dating Iris or Andi?"

Amber started crying again. "I'm sorry Tj. I wanted to tell you but I was scared you would judge me. I know logically you wouldn't but what if. And I really like them both. I really wish the three of us could all date each other but I guess that's not gonna happen now. God Teej I fucked things up." 

Tj hugged his sister again. "I don't know Amb's. Iris only gives dares that crazy when she's crazy about that person. Remember how she made you shotgun a beer the first time we played." Tj chuckled at the memory.

Just then Iris and Andi came bounding up the steps. "I'm so sorry Amb." Iris said the second she got to Amber and Tj.

"Ya, me too. I shouldn't have confronted you in front of everyone but I was so worried I was loosing you. Please forgive me." Andi blurted out.

"And I shouldn't have called you a bitch I was just caught off guard and thought I had already lost you." Iris finished.

Amber just started laughing. "I completely forgive you guys if you can forgive me for not telling you about one another. And maybe if you guys could be patient with me I could keep dating you both? If not I understand but I have to ask."

Iris and Andi looked at each other then at Amber. Iris talked first. "I'm fine with you dating the both of us if Andi is."

Andi nodded. "I'm fine with it if I still get to be one of your girlfriends." Amber nodded and took her two girlfriends in her arms for a group hug. They only broke apart when Tj started laughing. They all broke down with laughter and eventually they went back downstairs. Amber Andi and Iris coming down hand in hand in hand with Tj right behind them. No one asked any questions and they continued the game.

"Tj" this prompted a groan, oh god, and a very dramatic eye roll that should not have affected Cyrus the way it did. "Truth or dare little brother?" Amber asked deviously.

"Dare." Tj said accompanied with a sigh that, again, should not be that hot for Cyrus.

Amber smiled like a spider that had just gotten Tj stuck in her web. "I dare you to kiss Cyrus. And it has to be worthy of The List." Tj stared at Amber for a while. Then Marty broke the silence.

"The List?"

Iris explained. "The Kippen Sibling Top Ten Kiss List. Its legend in our other friend group. Tj holds the top spot and Amber has all the other ones. Its hard to get on and you need a witness for it to count. I've seen quite a few good ones but only one that made The List. It was Tj's." 

Cyrus looked from Iris to Tj to Amber back to Tj. He couldn't handle this it was too much, he had to get out of there. He stood up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Give me a minute." He left before anyone could stop him. He was in the farthest bathroom from Tj in 0 seconds flat. Was Tj gay. I mean, why else would Amber give him that dare. But just because Tj liked boys didn't mean he liked him. I mean who would. Cyrus couldn't help but go down the rabbit hole. He imagined Tj in the basement asking why she did that. Tj knew Cyrus liked him but just wanted to be friends. He was asking Amber why she wanted him to lead Cyrus on. I mean, Cyrus was such a bad kisser he made Iris like girls. Wait, no. That's not how sexualities work and Cyrus knew it. He probably isn't as bad of a kisser as he was with Iris. He was, is, gay after all. Who could blame him for not knowing how to kiss a girl. He splashed water in his face. Cyrus was gonna go downstairs, kiss the living daylights out of Tj, then grab his things and leave. 

So, Cyrus walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and right up to Tj. Tj was about to start talking but Cyrus grabbed his collar and had pulled him into a kiss before he could. Tj put one hand and Cyrus' neck and one on his hip. Cyrus wasted no time moving his hands to Tj's hair. God Cyrus has wanted to mess up Tj's usually gelled hair for so long now, so he did. Cyrus reveled in Tj, but not for too long. He couldn't get his hopes too high. Cyrus boke off the kiss and moved across the room to grab his stuff.

"I'm going home. See you guys later." Cyrus said as he picked up his stuff. Oh no. Tj wasn't letting Cyrus get away this time. Tj walked over to where Cyrus was and shoved him up against the wall just as he turned around. The impact caused Cyrus to drop his things. Tj pressed himself flush against Cyrus and kissed him. In an instant they were enveloped in each other. Tj grabbing Cyrus' hair this time with Cyrus pulling on Tj's shirt trying to get closer to him. Cyrus pushed deeper into the kiss parting Tj's lips with his own. Tj had to put his hand against the wall to steady himself. Tj can' help himself and bites Cyrus' lip causing Cyrus to moan. This turned Tj on more and this created a seemingly never-ending cycle of deeper and deeper kissing.

"I think we're gonna have to give them spots 3 and 10." Iris said.

"I think we should combine the kisses and give them spot seven." Amber responded.

Jonah turned around and looked at them. "We all know combined they're at least at four and separate this kiss is at two and the other isn't on the list." Then he turned back around.

"How does he know that?" Iris asked.

Amber rolled her eyes and smiled. "We dated for over a year. He's on the list."

Then Buffy turned around. "Did they make the list yet, can I break them apart?"

"Ya, they're defiantly on the list." Amber said.

Buffy got up and moved over right next to Tj and Cyrus and yelled in their ears. "YOUR ON THE LIST! YOU CAN STOP STICKING YOUR TOUNGES DOWN EACH OTHERS THROATS NOW!"

Tj started to pull away but Cyrus pulled him in for one last kiss. On their way back to their seats they got a chorus of whistles and cheers from the others. "Ok Buffy said we made the list but I got to know what place we got." Cyrus said as he snuggled into Tj.

"I mean, as much as I would like to give you the number one spot babe I can't. So that means Amber Iris and Jonah have to decide where we're placed."

"Jonah?" Marty Andi Buffy and Cyrus all said at once.

"Me and Amber dated for over a year guys. I'm actually number two rank. Or I was." Jonah said.

"Ya that last kiss was defiantly a two rank." Iris said.

"Wait, who holds the number one spot with you Tj?" Marty asked.

"Lets just say he kept me from being gay, and kept Tj gay." Iris said with a smirk.

"Who, Dean?" Andi joked.

Tj and Iris shared a look. "Oh my god it WAS Dean!" Buffy yelled.

"Ok, ok. Anyway it's my turn to ask the question, so Iris, truth or dare?" Tj asked.

"Dare. Bring it on Kippen." Iris said playfully. Oh she had no idea.

"I dare you to take Amber AND Andi on a date. The three of you." Tj watched Iris' reaction, then Amber's reaction, then Andi's. All very similar.

"What makes you think I want to take Andi on a date, or that she would want to go on a date with me?" Iris asked quickly.

"Easy. You only ever dare someone something that crazy if you really like them, and Andi only does something crazy for someone if she really likes them. Even as scary-basketball-guy I knew the Jonah Beck drama. Mostly because my sister was apart of it." Tj explained with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ok, done. I'll take them on a date." Iris smiled.

"It's getting late. Can we go to bed now?" Cyrus yawned out. 

"Ya, lets turn in." Jonah said. For once Jonah needed to wake up early.

They all set up their stuff in groups and pairs. All the couples slept near each other. Amber, Iris, and Andi were by each other. Tj and Cyrus were next to each other. And Buffy and Marty were straight up spooning. Jonah was fine being alone at this sleepover. He just hopes he gets a chance to tell them about him and Walker tomorrow morning. That's why he has to get up early, because he has to get ready for their date. 

Jonah and he rest of the dumbass trio slept in way too late. They must have been exhausted after using their single shared braincell last night. But when Walker shows up at Buffy's looking for Jonah at 11:00 and Jonah is still sleeping Tj and Marty relinquish the braincell for the day. Jonah gets ready in five minutes and he and Walker actually make it to the movies on time. Jonah can't wait to bring Walker to the next sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle reminder if you want to comment. No-one forced you to read this fic so if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all.On that note. Did you catch the Captain America reference. I bet you did.


End file.
